


I Wish I Was Heather

by tysroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Jock Boyfriend, M/M, One Shot, boyfriend!donghyuck, jock!mark, marhyuck being cute, mark is a soccer player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysroses/pseuds/tysroses
Summary: Mark is a super popular jock and hyuck is insecure after a rumour spreads that his boyfriend lent his jumper to the schools most popular cheerleader: Heather.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 338





	I Wish I Was Heather

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is my first fic so i apologise if it’s bad. I’ve been wanting to make an account on here and post for a while now and when quarantine came round i figured why not? So anyway, if you're reading this then thank you and i hope you enjoy it. I hope to right more in the future

It’s not that Donghyuck doesn’t trust his boyfriend; he does right now and he always will. It’s just that he’s starting to get sick of the prying eyes attacking him from all angles. He really can’t stand this kind of attention; especially when he’s alone.

He’s heard the rumour.

Of course he’s heard the rumour, just about everyone in his entire high school has heard the rumour. He could see it swilling around, as it was regurgitated time after time by mindless drama hungry teenagers the minute he walked into the building. 

His fast foot steps on the hard linoleum floors even seem to echo with that god forsaken name.

H

E

A

T

H

E

R

Heather.

Donghyuck really wishes he could block that name from his mind. Erase its very existence. That would be nice. Maybe then, he’d get some peace and quiet. Maybe then, he wouldn’t be having to seriously restrain himself from punching the next person who dares to look him dead in the eyes.

It’s common knowledge in their high school that Mark and Hyuck are dating. It’s not even as if it’s a recent thing. In fact, they’ve been a couple for almost a little over a year already. So why, why oh why are there pictures plastered over almost every students snap chat, of Heather god damn Johnson wearing Marks soccer team sweater? 

Now of course, Donghyuck should just ignore this. There will be a reasonable explanation, so there’s no point in getting worked up about it. Mark wouldn’t just pull this sort of stunt. He may be the “super hot, football captain heart throb” but he sure as hell would think twice before handing over one of his jumpers to someone who wasn’t Hyuck. 

A buzz in his front right pocket interrupts his train of though. 

Still hyper aware of the stare down half the school is having with him, he pulls his phone out from his jeans, only to be greeted by a text notification containing a gratuitous amount of hearts. Instantly, he feels the weight of the million eyes boring into his back lift, as it’s replaced with possibly the greatest sigh of relief he has ever let out. 

🥵markles💖

heyyyyy bb my morning practice is over…..

will you come and meet me pweez?🥺💞😘💝

Thank god is all Donghyuck can think as he takes a hard right and veers towards the south exit; with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm. A small grin curls at his mouth as he types back a: 

disgusting🤢

Shortly followed by:

I’ll b there in 5 🤟

God, he could really use a mark hug right now.

*

It’s stupid, Hyuck knows that much, but every step he takes seems to calm his rapidly beating heart just a little; he hates how his proximity to Mark is proportional to his wellbeing in times of stress. Pushing all thoughts that aren’t positive from his mind, he rounds the the last corner with swift strides and breathes in a deep sigh of relief when the soccer pitch comes into view. Mark will be waiting for him somewhere. Sweet, loving Mark with his soft smiles and warm hugs. Donghyuck just knows he’s going to be like a god dam koala the minute he sees him.

Like a professional fucking spy, he scours the field for his boyfriends familiar mop of soft, black hair. His eyes flick from burly player to burly player, but within about 10 seconds, he’s found the older’s petite frame as he stands with one hand on his hip; making the fabric of his team jersey bunch up a little around his waist. 

Hyuck feels the smile return to his face for the first time today, as he watches his boyfriend absentmindedly pick at the stitching of his shorts. He’s always found that particular habit of his strangely cute. He’s just about to head over when he sees a figure approaching from across the field.

You have to be fucking kidding right? 

Hyuck would know that waist length caramel hair anywhere. The way it falls so perfectly into gentle waves is infuriating. Even as she tosses it over her shoulder it spreads in a perfect fan, glistening in the hazy morning sunlight, before landing bouncily across her back. 

Heather.

Her name rings in his mind and causes his stomach to twist dangerously. His head starts to spin with strung together thoughts and he has to physically steady himself against a nearby wall before he is able to re-organise his face again. 

‘She’s just a person Hyuck’ he tells himself as he turns back to watch the encounter.

Her very posture is flirtatious; she even stands with her hip popped to expose as much skin as possible in the little cheer skirt she’s wearing. 

Low blow Heather, low blow. 

Donghyuck simply watches with wrapped disgust, as she casually reaches out one of her perfect little hands and places it right on Mark’s shoulder. 

‘That’s fine’ the younger tells himself while inhaling through his nose. ‘It’s not like she can’t touch Mark just because he’s my boyfriend’ he finishes the though with a strained exhale and a small nod.

Taking another deep breath, Hyuck’s just about to turn around and leave, resigning himself to catching Mark between classes, when a subtle movement catches his eye.

Breath catching in his throat, he near chokes when he sees Heather’s hand begin to rub circles into his boyfriends muscular shoulders, as she leans in closer to swat Marks chest while she giggles. 

And that’s the exact moment when Hyuck’s feet leave his brain behind. 

He feels a switch click in his mind as he stalks across the field with fire in his eyes, near vibrating with what he can only describe as thick, white hot jealousy. 

He doesn’t bother with a warning, simply opting for snaking his arm around his boyfriends waist from the back and wrapping himself around him like some sort of weird, love-sick python. 

Mark lets out a slight gasp and Hyuck can imagine the way his eyes bulge as he rests his chin on Marks shoulder and breaths out a long, hot breath right against the others neck. Marks shock is quickly replaced with a happy giggle as he recognised Hyuck’s familiar brown hair brushing against his chin. He brings a hand up to stroke the soft strands and at that, Hyuck lets out little whine and contorts his face into a sickeningly sweet pout. He’d be dammed if he wasn’t going to play this up as much as possible.

“Markyyyyy” Donghyuck purrs “I was looking for you.” He punctuates his sentence with big doe eyes as he stares at Mark through his long, thick eyelashes.

He can feel Heather glaring daggers into the back of his head, perhaps on account of Hyuck completely ignoring her, which only makes him smile wider as he takes the time to dive headlong into Marks warm, brown eyes.

“I’m sorry Haechannie” the nickname rolls off Marks tongue like silk as he turns to face Hyuck fully “God I’m so sorry. I didn’t keep you waiting did I?” He speaks softly into the brown hair nestled under his chin. 

Donghyuck hides a smug smile as he tucks his head into Marks chest and winds his arms tighter around the taller’s waist to bring him closer. 

“S’ok.” Hyuck whispers into his boyfriends shirt, topping it all off with a gentle nuzzle of his nose.

Donghyuck expected it to come, if he’s being honest he expected it to come sooner, but still, the sharp cough startles him a little. 

Deciding it would piss her off most, he makes the snap decision to go with the ‘unimpressed’ look; as if he hadn’t completely stolen Mark away about 30 seconds prior. Cocking an eyebrow, Hyuck slowly turns in Marks loosened grip, to meet Heather’s gaze.

Behind her shiny eyes, it’s fiery as all hell and no matter how petty it may be, Hyuck takes pleasure in that fact.

Slapping on the fakest grin he thinks he’s ever seen, Heather looks Mark directly in the eyes and sighs “Oh well it looks like you’re busy. Perhaps another time.” Before turning to Hyuck and presenting him what he assumes is meant to be a smile; but if he’s honest it looks decidedly more like a grimace. 

Mark hums in reply (still staring down at Hyuck) before he seems to fully clock back into the situation, which results in him gasping loudly as he seems to remember himself again.

“Oh Heather” he calls to her as she begins to slowly back away. “This is my boyfriend Heachannie and Haechan this is Heather.” Mark babbles in his usual excitable tone, but Hyuck doesn’t miss the way he leans into the word ‘boyfriend’. 

He also just manages to catch sigh of how Heather’s face goes a little sour at his words; he’d be lying if he said that that didn’t make his stomach tingle.

He really can’t help the fact that the sides of his mouth pull up into a shit eating grin as Heather bows awkwardly, only waiting for Hyuck to return the gesture, before she is turning tail and quite literally power walking back to her friends. 

As soon as they’re alone, Donghyuck feels his confident persona melt away, leaving behind the insecurity and petulance which had surrounded him since he turned on his phone this morning. Whining and letting his head fall onto Marks chest again, he lets out a shuddering breath, which prompts Mark to begin to rub circles into his back; he must’ve caught onto Hyuck’s angle and by default, his terrible mood. 

“It’s ok Hyucky” Mark coos as he presses a light kiss to the top of Hyuck’s head. 

“You really didn’t have to go that hard you know? I think she’s probably about to collapse from embarrassment over there.” The older chuckles breathily while soothing his hands over the younger’s back. 

He knows he’s trying to comfort him, but Hyuck just isn’t quite there yet. 

“Heachannie?” Mark call softly; after the beat of silence has gone on a little too long. 

Breathing in deeply, Donghyuck decides to let it all out. He feels safe tucked away in the folds of Marks jersey and perhaps that’s why he decides to speak the words into the fabric stretching the miles of his boyfriends chest. 

“Do you like Heather?” 

He feels Marks hands still against his back, obviously shocked by the question; that’s a small comfort at least.

“Lee Donghyuck” Mark replies after a second, his voice firm yet wavering with unspoken emotions “Why would you ever think that?” 

It’s a genuine question; he can feel the concern practically dripping from the elders voice.

Hyuck shrugs his shoulders a little, like a child being scolded, before he speaks up again in a small voice “I mean, she’s pretty. At least twice as pretty as me. And besides, you gave her your sweater…”

Hyuck trails off.

After a few long seconds of silence, warm hands cup his face and lift his eye-line to match that of the taller boy.

To anyone else, Donghyuck’s concerts may seem stupid and petty, but Mark knows better than anyone, things like this plague him for days on end.

“Hyuck” He breathes reassuringly. “I let her borrow it cause we had a joint practice and she was cold. I just happened to be the only one out of the goons who thought to bring a sweater. Thats all. It’s just a piece of shitty polyester. And besides, you’re wayyyyyy prettier that Heather and smarter and more interesting anddddd more talented.” He answers as his fingers brush back the loose strands of hair falling onto Haechans forehead. 

“But you like her better than me.” Hyuck whines in a futile attempt at a rebuttal.

Mark actually laughs at that before he leans down and strokes a soft thumb over Donghyucks pouted lips; he knows he’s got through to him.

“Now who the hell told you that?” He whispers against Hyuck’s mouth before slowly closing the few millimetres between them and capturing the younger in a soft kiss. 

Haechan melts at the contact, lifting his hands from their purchase at Marks waist and allowing them to drift up into his hair. The soft black strands tickle his finger tip as Hyuck begins to deepen the kiss. He’s rewarded by the feeling of teeth resting against his lips when Mark smiles into it, and honestly, that’s all he could ever ask for.

Reaching up to cover Marks hand with his, he tilts his head to the side and softly kisses the older’s palm. 

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispers against the warm skin as he drags a giggling Mark away from their school building.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tysroses)   
>  [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/taeyongieluvsu)


End file.
